Gigabyte
Gigabyte is a well-known real-life company that make an appearance in PC Building Simulator. They covers a wide-range of computer related products. Currently, only their motherboards, graphics cards and CPU air cooler are available in the game. Products Motherboards Intel Motherboards * Gigabyte GA-Z270X-Gaming 8 * Gigabyte Z370 AORUS Ultra Gaming * Gigabyte Z370 AORUS Gaming 7 * Gigabyte X299 DESIGNARE EX * Gigabyte X299 AORUS Gaming 9 * Gigabyte GA-B250M-Gaming 5 * Gigabyte B360N AORUS GAMING WIFI * Gigabyte B360 AORUS GAMING 3 * Gigabyte B360M AORUS GAMING 3 * Gigabyte H370 AORUS GAMING 3 AMD Desktop Consumer Motherboards * Gigabyte GA-AB350M-Gaming 3 * Gigabyte GA-AB350-Gaming 3 * Gigabyte GA-AX370-Gaming 5 * Gigabyte GA-AX370-Gaming K7 * Gigabyte X470 AORUS Gaming 7 WIFI * Gigabyte X570 AORUS MASTER rev 1.0 * Gigabyte X570AORUS XTREME rev 1.0 * Gigabyte B450 AORUS M AMD HEDT Motherboards * Gigabyte X399 AORUS Gaming 7 * Gigabyte X399 Designaire EX RAM * Gigabyte Memory 8 GB 2666 MHz * Gigabyte AORUS RGB 8 GB 3200 MHz Graphics Cards nVidia Graphics Cards * Gigabyte GeForce GT 1030 OC 2G * Gigabyte GeForce GTX 1050 Windforce OC 2G * Gigabyte GeForce GTX 1050 Ti Windforce OC 4G * Gigabyte GeForce GTX 1060 6G * Gigabyte GeForce GTX 1060 Xtreme Edition 6G * Gigabyte GeForce GTX 1070 8G * Gigabyte AORUS GeForce GTX 1080 8G * Gigabyte AORUS GeForce GTX 1080 Xtreme Edition 8G * Gigabyte AORUS GeForce GTX 1080 Ti 11G * Gigabyte AORUS GeForce GTX 1080 Ti Xtreme Edition 11G * Gigabyte GeForce RTX 2070 SUPER GAMING OC WHITE 8G * Gigabyte AORUS GeForce RTX 2070 XTREME 8G * Gigabyte AORUS GeForce RTX 2080 XTREME 8G * Gigabyte AORUS GeForce RTX 2080 Ti XTREME 11G * Gigabyte AORUS GeForce RTX 2080 Ti XTREME WATERFORCE WB 11G AMD Graphics Cards * Gigabyte AORUS Radeon RX 570 4G * Gigabyte AORUS Radeon RX 580 4G * Gigabyte AORUS Radeon RX 580 8G Watercooled Graphics Cards * AORUS GeForce RTX 2080 Ti XTREME WATERFORCE WB 11G * AORUS GeForce RTX 2080 SUPER WATERFORCE WB 8G SSD Gigabyte M.2 Series * Gigabyte Gigabyte M.2 PCIe SSD 128GB * Gigabyte Gigabyte M.2 PCIe SSD 256GB * Gigabyte Gigabyte M.2 PCIe SSD 512GB AORUS M.2 Series * Gigabyte AORUS RGB M.2 NVMe SSD 256GB * Gigabyte AORUS RGB M.2 NVMe SSD 512GB * Gigabyte AORUS NVMe Gen4 SSD 1TB * Gigabyte AORUS NVMe Gen4 2TB UD PRO Series * Gigabyte UD PRO 256GB * Gigabyte UD PRO 512GB Gigabyte SSD Series * Gigabyte SSD 120GB * Gigabyte SSD 240GB * Gigabyte SSD 256GB * Gigabyte SSD 480GB * Gigabyte SSD 1TB Power Supplies * Gigabyte AORUS P750W * Gigabyte AORUS P850W CPU Air Cooler * Gigabyte ATC700 Trivia * The Gigabyte AORUS Radeon RX 580 XTR 8G was presented in the game but now, it's no where to be found (this was maybe a bug). * As of now, they are one of the two manufacturers that have water cooled VGA available in the game. The other being EKWB (using Asus' cards judging by the SLI bridge used) * You can make a pc only using Gigabyte parts (not counting the case and the processor). Category:Company Category:Real-life Company